


Love Game

by annetta23



Category: Football - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: Virgil stood there watching, like literally watching the little show progressed with more details. Adam slipped a hand under Jordan’s shirt, and Adam let him, leveled it up with a firm squeeze on Adam’s jeans-wrapped ass.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Some lads liked to move quick from football in the evening. Done with training, then off they went to play golf, out with family for a stroll or simply going back home for Netflix and chill.

 

Jordan was definitely not one of them.

 

“You can split, you know?” he said, realizing Virgil might been staying because of him.

 

Which understandable. Virgil didn’t have to say it, but Jordan knew it was his way of paying respect for wearing the captain armband as a new guy, when Jordan and James had to battle their injuries offside.

 

Jordan had no complaint in a great substitute. Why would he be jealous?

 

“I’m done when you’re done,” Virgil smiled. “Let’s dribble some more,”

 

“Yeah, I’ll stay a bit longer. Adam is picking me up and he’s still on the way here.”

 

There was a bit pause before Virgil moved with the ball again. Ten out of ten Jordan knew what the Dutch had in mind; the captain and his teammate boyfriend. How much had he heard of? Definitely just enough to make him looked slightly uncomfortable for a split second there.

 

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Virgil opened up, to Jordan’s surprise, “You two live together?”

 

“Yeah. Like a year ago he moved to my place.”

 

“Ah okay. Wow,”

 

Jordan couldn’t tell if that “wow” meant he was impressed or surprised. But that look on Virgil’s face might be similar to the look Jordan had when he was looking at  Adam and realized, for the first time, he was not looking at a good buddy.

 

That’s right.  It’s the look of being enlightened upon a new discovery.

 

Someone had joined them, pushing the fence all smiles and skipping the lawn path as if it’s a sunny day at a park. Adam just arrived, and had no hesitation before wrapping his lanky arms around Jordan’s sweaty neck, and stretched out for a kiss.

 

“Am I interrupting the captains?” he said playfully, lips distractingly pink and wet. He smelled pretty nice too, as always. God damn.

 

“Nah. We were basically waiting for you.”

 

The kiss might stopped, but Adam had not let go. He rested on the crook of Jordan’s neck, obviously not realizing he was batting his eyelashes like a little girl as he nodded to Virgil.

 

“Hi Virgil. Jordan made you stay?” Adam joked.

 

“Eh…No...We-”

 

Virgil stuttered, and Adam, being Adam, began to panic.  

 

“Are we making you feel uncomfortable? I’m sorry…”

 

“No! No, really,” Virgil gulped. “Hey, I’m Dutch. Not one to be made uncomfortable by men kissing.”

 

They laughed and Adam leaned in for another peck. Virgil stood there watching, like literally watching the little show progressed with more details. Adam slipped a hand under Jordan’s shirt, and Adam let him, leveled it up with a firm squeeze on Adam’s jeans-wrapped ass.

Jordan opened his eyes to Virgil’s fluttering stare. Totally busted. But he didn’t flinch, even better not even aware of Jordan's eyes on him. And if Jordan guessed right, he’s looking at a tall, dark and handsome guy being hypnotized by his sweet Adam.

Why not putting it to test?

 

"Hey Adam," Jordan's voice deep and husky. "I know you like it when I do this,"

 

Jordan's tongue found the delicate spot under Adam's ear, and teased it with a strong lick. As expected, a pitchy, sensual moan escaped out of Adam's throat. The same moan that would fill up their room, over and over, whenever Jordan fucked him brainless or continued to rim Adam's hole even when the poor boy was so close to coming.

 

Again, Jordan checked on Virgil. It’s clear what the moan had done to him.  



	2. Chapter 2

When someone looking at his possession with such want, Jordan took it as a compliment. Being captain. Youth success. Well, some reason to brag in this case. He told Adam what happened in the training ground on their way home, and surprisingly met by Adam’s smitten self. 

 

Naughty.

 

Uninvited, yet not really an unwanted opportunity to spice up their relationship. Adam wanted to see himself if Virgil, was really more than just paying some attention last night. 

 

“Is this really a good idea?”

 

The two slowing their steps as the boys wrapping up the training, heading for showers and meals. Literally under the sun, Jordan was rethinking his idea.

 

Adam answered with a funny look.

 

“Are you...jealous?”

 

_ Well… _

 

“Jealous is not the word, Ad. We have no idea what would happen with all this crazy idea.”

 

Adam giggled, mushing up his face.

 

“ I’d rather hear you say you are.”

 

And together they decided it shouldn’t and wouldn’t be dangerous to try. Adam settled to the stall right in the corner that Virgil would usually choose. In fact he was already there, taking his time rinsing the suds from his mane. They exchanged acknowledging stares for a second, just like they usually would. 

 

“Ad,”

“Hi, Virgil,”

 

Adam knew better than to be all obvious. He leathered up and rinsed, while still maintaining eyes on the guy next to him. If Virgil was in fact watching, he’d be able to tell by that funny feeling you’d get all over your back.

 

But there was nothing.

 

“Maybe you were too tired,” Adam giggled, later on as he and Jordan walked to their car in the basement. “We both took showers in silence, he just minding his own business.”

 

“You sure?”

 

Because Jordan was pretty sure on what he saw last night. Was his eyes playing on him? 

 

“My fantasy hoped my boyfriend was someone’s fantasy, though,” 

 

Adam let out a little squeal, as Jordan pushed him against the car. Adam looked ten times hotter with his hair semi-wet, combed slick away from his slim mug like this. 

 

“There are cameras, Jordan,”

“Let them watch if they want,” Jordan hissed. “Give me a kiss,”

“Shouldn’t we wait until we get home...Or at least-Oh!”

 

Jordan was already rock-hard, the evidence was shamelessly stabbing Adam’s stomach, who stood there helplessly. His cheeks burnt red, eaten by shy lust.

 

“You horny lad,” Adam fluttered. “I cannot say no to you, you know.”

 

“Then don’t. Kiss me,”

 

Maybe it’s not even the kiss. It’s the way Adam got red, the way his arms pulling Jordan by the neck hesitantly, as if he didn’t deserve Jordan’s touch and obsession. The shy smile, even after all these years, and of course the held moan once Jordan pushed his tongue into him. Everything worked together as one, captivated Jordan like a new realm where he would feel amazingly like the most virile man under the sun.

 

“You’re gonna need,” Jordan shamelessly licked his bottom lip, “another shower soon.”

 

“Wait, is that…”

 

Adam clinging to Jordan’s chest, his body tightened. Jordan followed the boy’s eyes, fixed on a black car right across them.

 

Freaking Virgil been there all along?

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update. More coming :)

“He might ended up falling for you,” Jordan said. Not really sure if he’s opposing the idea or just throwing it out there.

 

“Or for YOU,” Adam shrugged. “Jordan, this is crazy. It’s been the only thing we talk about all week. Let’s call this off.” 

 

“OK wait, wait...Virgil knows there’s shouldn’t be feelings attached here. I told you about our talk,”

 

The inevitable talk, following a day after the whole parking lot scene that ended up awkwardly. The captains found themselves staying late again, this time Adam was intentionally uninvited. 

 

_ “I really didn’t mean to creep you out, both of you,” Virgil looked at the stars. “But I am not denying anything.” _

 

_ “Denying that…?” Jordan asked. _

 

_ “That I find you guys hot.” _

 

_ It was quite a brave statement, but Jordan never expected anything less than brave from Virgile. Maybe, just maybe, he and Adam were not the ones with the wildest fantasy here. _

 

_ “Say, Virg...if...anything was possible. And you could do whatever with me and Ad. Would you stay just a silent audience?” _

 

_ Virgil stopped, his eyes were careful but excited. They’ve known each other for a while, and Jordan hoped the guy understood the nature of the conversation. Two adults exploring shared thoughts, opened to surprises, but still respectful and responsible. _

 

_ Virgil looked back to the stars, as if he was granted only a single wish by a genie. _

 

_ “Tell me what I can and cannot do. I’d be an active participant.” _


End file.
